


There Are Two 'I's in 'I Do What I Want

by AlexisHuang101



Series: Avengers OneShots [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Almost Avenger Loki, Angry Thor, Emotional Thor, Inspired by Fanart, Loki Does What He Wants, Oblivious Thor, Other, Pouty Thor, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisHuang101/pseuds/AlexisHuang101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You pushed me off the edge!” He shouts in anger, not believing that Loki would have repeated his actions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did.” Was all Loki responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are a team.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed we are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no ‘i’ in ‘team’, Brother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s two ‘I’s in ‘I do what I want.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Two 'I's in 'I Do What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> **This was inspired by this piece of fanart:**   
> 

Loki was bored.

That never leads to something good.

Of course, this was his own doing. He _did_ , after all, bent the rules until they broke.

~o~o~o~

The wind was pounding against both of their ears, the cold weather of Jötunnhiem cutting into the warm clothing that the two gods wore. One, dressed in royal red, was dangling off a cliff as his brother, dressed in emerald green, held onto his forearm firmly.

“Brother, do not let go!” Thor shouts over the forceful winds.

 _‘Do not let go, of course I am not going to bloody let go.’_ Loki thinks furiously, before a spark appears in his head, a mischief smile grows on his face.

He let go.

~o~o~o~

“You let me go!” Thor shouts. Loki rolls his eyes, loving the feel of the blood in his head as he reads.

“Yes, I did.”

“You _let_ me **go**!” He states again. Loki turns a page, unamusement apparent on his face.

“I thought you said _‘Brother, do let go’_.” Loki states, looking at the diagram on the page. “The winds of Jötunnhiem did deafen my ears.” He states, turning the book upside-down to get a better view of the image in front of him. Turning his eyes over to Thor, it is noticeable that he is still shaking. “It could be worse.” He notes, turning his glaze back to the diagram of a Midgardian sea serpent known as the Kraken. “I could have not thrown Mjolnir over the edge.”

“You _let_ me **_go_**!” Thor shouts once more.

“Is that all you are capable of saying?” Loki asks quietly, reading the text provided next to the image. “I know I let you go. I was there.”

“There is such thing as trust, brother, and I trusted you not to let go!” Thor states firmly. “Trust is the building foundation of friendship and a team.” He quotes their father fondly.

“Are we a team, brother?” Loki questions as he marks his book before putting it by his side. “You are truly a warrior, I, however, am just a sorcerer, a magician.”

“We are brothers, we are a team.” Loki turns to smile at his brother brightly.

“Yes we are.”

~o~o~o~

######  _(Some Time After)_

Loki sighs, his head aching from the weight of his body being forced down onto it by Midgard’s stupid gravity.

And Odin took his magic away for this journey.

A game had made Thor angry. He was refusing to talk to him.

Travelling down to Midgard with Thor half a decade after his attack on the realm was hard, but his not-brother wanted to show him the entertainment device the Man of Iron had introduced him to known as an X-Box, which remarkably did not look like an ‘x’.

The game involved team work, to defeat some magical man from destroying an entire race of people. That is all Loki could understand from Thor’s description, even then it was rather hard to piece together.

Standing at the cliff, ready to attack the castle that the wizard was currently residing in, the avatars (Thor’s was redheaded, where Loki was the girl with a curly mop of brown hair) just look over the grounds of the castle, which was explained to be a school.

Loki couldn’t resist.

Surely Thor was tempting him.

He made his avatar push the two boys over the edge.

Of course, Thor was not happy.

_Thor was livid, this was twice now Loki had made him fall off an edge, regardless that this was a video game._

_“You pushed me off the edge!” He shouts in anger, not believing that Loki would have repeated his actions._

_“I did.” Was all Loki responded._

_“We are a team.”_

_“Indeed we are.”_

_“There is no ‘i’ in ‘team’, Brother.” Loki scoffs as he slides off the couch._

_“There’s two ‘I’s in ‘I do what I want.” He retorts._

_With that, Thor slams his controller on the ground and storms out of the room._

Currently, Loki was outside their rooms that Tony had provided. He wasn’t going to give the trickster his own room; he didn’t quite trust him enough for that. Oh, who was he kidding? He didn’t trust him at all. But, he would rather have Loki in his house in the same room as Thor than to have his home, suit, and quite possibly himself, destroyed from the wrath of Thor’s hammer and his temper tantrums.

“Thor, it is just a game.” He tries first.

“I won’t trust you ever again.” Thor pouts through the door.

“I was only jesting, brother.”

“Jest all you want, we are a team, you can’t break trust.”

“Even in a game?”

“Even in a game.” Thor confirms. Loki sighs.

“I promise that I will never do such a thing again.” Loki calls through the door. “Just let me in so I can retire for the evening.” Snuffles from inside.

“Promise?”

“You have my word brother.” Loki swears and the door opens.

###### 

_(The Next Morning)_

“You did it again!”

“It was the dragon!”

“It was you! There is no-”

“Yes, yes, I know! There is no ‘i’ in ‘team’! Well, guess what Thor, I guess this means we are not a team!”

“We never were!”

Tony sighs as he rubs his temples. Gods throwing tantrums was _never_ something good, to his wallet or his mental health. He finishes his drink and stands, trying to sneak out the back when a loud crash could be heard.

“You..smashed the game?” Loki could be heard, the expressionless voice travelling through the halls. Silence before Thor starts to wail.

“I am sorry brother.”

“......”

“Brother.” Loki sighs.

“It is okay. I forgive you.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“You are not a good team mate.”

“I know.”


End file.
